A technique for charging an electric apparatus by wireless power transmission is developing. In the technique, a microwave is outputted from a power transmission unit and is received by a power reception unit which converts into an electric energy in order to charge the apparatus on the side of the power reception unit.
When carrying out wireless charging with the microwave, the charging efficiency drops if a part of the microwave leaks without reaching the power reception unit. A technique is described in Patent Literature 1 (JP 2008-54424A) which can solve the above problem. In this technique, an electromagnetic wave shield section is used. The electromagnetic wave shield section surrounds a space between a power transmission antenna and a power reception antenna in an operation condition in which a microwave is received, and is accommodated in a main body in a non-operation condition.